A miraculous Paradox
by The Miraculous Huntress
Summary: What happens when Majestia overpowers the dynamic duo, LB and CN? I guess they end up in a pretty messed up world where the supernatural gets a whole new meaning...
1. Majestia

_Okay so I'm starting this story over again because I've mad a few adjustments that I hope will make the story better and probably more detailed. I mean I like teh idea but I didn't really like the writing so yeah..._

* * *

 _The woods dark and chilly in the atmosphere of yet another full moon in beacon Hills. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright, electric, blue light shone into the darkness of the night. From inside of it two figures came out stumbling and falling on the ground. One on top of the other piled up breathing heavily._

 _The one on top quickly stood up and helped the other to their feet. The former appeared to be a female. She stood straight, her shoulders squared but her face wearing a frown of defeat. Her hair was raven black, strands reflecting the moonlight and by that you could make out dark blue. They were done in two pigtails. She was wearing a tight red suit, that seemed like a second skin on her, with black spots all over it and a matching mask covering her face. "What the heck is this place?"_

 _"Wish I knew, My Lady," said the figure that was once laying on the cold ground. This one seemed to be male, blond hair totally messed up, with what seemed like two cat ears pinned on his head. His eyes though were green and his pupils like slits. He didn't look pleased either, but anyone could tell that his confusion was now mixed with fear. He was wearing a suit as well, that seemed to be just as tight as the girl's, it was all black, blending in with the night. "I really wish I did..."._

Earlier that day:

"Come on, Marinette! We're gonna be late!" the red headed girl said, as she dragged her best friend by the arm, towards the comic shop.

"Alya I know you love superheroes but do I really have to go?" Marinette groaned finally giving in at her friend's grip allowing her to guide her to the shop.

Alya suddenly came at an abrupt stop, after a few seconds she released the blue-eyed girl and turned to face her with a lethal look on her face. "Girl, listen to me very curefully," she said pointing a finger at the poor off-duty-heroine's chest. "Majestia's new comic is coming out today and I'm gonna be the first one to get it. Got it?"

"Fine let's just hope it won't take long, otherwise I'm leaving. Deal?" she sighed and stretched her hand for Alya to shake.

"Deal," she agreed and kept walking. "You know... I heard Adrien talking about Majestia the other day. It looked like he was obsessing over the new comic so he might as well be there."

"What!? Why aren't we there yet? Come on!" Marinette gasped, and Alya was the one getting dragged, this time around.

When they arrived at the shop, they didn't see many people there, which was good because it meant they'd finish early. Alya walked straight to the counter, almost jumping up and down all the way there, to ask about the comic, as Marinette was glancing around to see if there was anything interesting.

"The fact that she's not real like Ladybug doesn't mean that her powers are lame. They're much better than Ladybug's" a young girl around 7 yelled at another one. They looked like they were around the same age. One was wearing a Ladybug costume and the other was dressed as what Marinette recognized as Majestia.

Judging by what she had heard they were probably fighting over the two heroes; one real and one fictional. That's when an older woman approached them and touched the girl's, that was previously defending Majestia, shoulder. "Marisol, come on now. We must go."

They both walked away and out of the store, but the little girl was visibly still upset about her previous encounter with the girl dressed as Ladybug.

Marinette's attention was shortly drawn from the scene, though, as a loud screeching exploded right into her ear.

"I got it!" Alya was back and more excited than Marinette had ever seen her. "Girl, this is it." her eyes twitching. She looked so happy and it almost made the raven haired girl scared. "I got the first Majestia, new comic in Paris."

Even though she was slightly, I repeat slightly terrified, she burst into a fit of giggles as she raised her hand for a high five. The moment was cut short though, by a scream. The girls glanced at each other right before Alya took off, most certainly chasing after the akuma, ignoring her friend's protests.

Marinette didn't waste any time, seeing as the red head wasn't slowing down, she ran into an alley to transform.

"You know Alya is starting to get to the scene faster than you!" Tikki teased, causing Marinette to giggle.

"Well then let's see if we can beat her to it. Tikki, Spots On!" A magical transformation later and Ladybug was swinging from building to building as she reached the block the akuma was at.

When she got there she was shocked to see that the akuma was non other than... Majestia?! Well, if that was the comic book character, then she sure was a lot shorter than the spotted hero imagined.

"This is the best day of my life!" exclaimed a sing-song voice, that Ladybug was able to pinpoint right away. "Second best actually. Coming right after the day I met you, M' Lady." Chat Noir reminded her, wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"I take it you're a fan of the superhero too, huh?" the heroine teased.

"Only the biggest. I mean her powers are incredible she can teleport, fly, she has super-strength and can open portals to other dimensions or parallel universes. Which I think is the coolest..." her partner started blathering on, making her giggle. He was such a fanboy.

"But she isn't real so I'm guessing that must be an offended fan of hers." the blond hair boy came to conclude.

"Well, no time to waste. What do you say we make your fanboy dream come true?" Ladybug suggested poking his nose.

Majestia was strong and really fast to dodge any attack coming her way. Her teleportation powers were such a bother. One moment she was right in front of them and the next she was vanished. As far as her flying went... Well it was as if she was mocking them without even trying.

"Chat you know Majestia's suit. Is there anything that doesn't fit?" Ladybug urged, struggling to avoid an attack coming her way. She quickly sent out her yo-yo, tying to wrap it around the victim's ankles, but failed as she teleported out of it.

"There's nothing odd abo- Ladybug watch out!" without even giving it a second thought, Chat Noir ran to his partner and pushed her out of the way, of a flying kick the little girl was charging at her from the back.

As Ladybug was falling down from the roof of the building, she dragged the black cat along with her. Before either of them could react, bright green sparkles surrounded them and suddenly they crashed onto each other.

* * *

The signature mark of Hawkmoth appeared on Majestia's face.

 _"What have you done? You were supposed to take their Miraculous!"_ the villain's voice could be heard inside the little girl's head.

"You said they were the bad guys and they had to be defeated. They could take back their Miraculous, but now they won't be able to bother you or anyone in Paris ever again. They're trapped!" Majestia argued telepathically.

 _"These jewels belong to me!"_ the villain plainly stated in a frightening calm voice. _"Bring them back!"_ he yelled making Marisol's head hurt.

That made the, apparently stubborn, girl reply in an equally frustrated tone "I am not bringing them back. you said they were bad peple so I made them pay. They can't come back. Paris is safe!"

 _"I suppose there is no use for me to keep you like this since you aren't going to bring them back."_ Hawkmoth sighed. _"But I can bring my precious akuma back to me..."_ he said opening the giant window in front of him.

Even though the two heroes were absent, peace was restored in Paris. Unfortunately, the damage wasn't going to be magically fixed by Ladybug's restoring powers. All the citizens of the City of Lights could hope for, now, was a miracle to bring their beloved heroes back...

* * *

 _"What the Heck is this place?"_

 _"I wish I knew, My Lady... I really wish I did..."_


	2. The Huntress of Paris

Boy, was this a creepy town. Murders, disappearances, more murders... and on top of all... scary ten feet wolf-like monsters, fighting 3 teenagers using nothing but their bare hands.

Let me stop you there for a second. I think what I meant to say was their bare clawed hands. Oh and don't forget about the glowing eyes and fangs.

That's right, I was there that night. The night of the game. The night everything changed in my life.

So, let me tell you a little story...

My name is Maya Argent and I used to live in Paris. Yes, I did just say Paris. I think you already connected the dots. I'm a hunter, or at least I used to be, until my uncle Chris came to stay with me.

My parents died when I was at a really young age. I've always lived with foster families since, but it doesn't really work for me. Because of my duty toward the supernatural, I used to sneak out during full moons, to hunt down the stray werewolves of Paris. But I mean what teeneger doesn't run off every once in a while. Everybody has their thing and sneaking out was mine. But it wasn't that bad. I mean they usually didn't noticed, so it was just me sneaking out in the middle of a full moon night because duty called. Okay, maybe not just that... They may or may not have found some bows and arrows hidden in my closet, or the basement of theirs houses. and so I came to think it was better being a stray myself than having to worry about what others might think of me.

Around the time that I decided to take my life in my own hands, Chris came back. I was super excited to see my uncle again after so many years. He told me stories about everything. When he told me about Allison I was heartbroken. She was like a sister to me back when I used to live there.

That's kind of when Isaac came in. We connected over her and we've been best friends since. He used to tell me stories about how great it was to fight side by side with Allison. How brave and strong she remained after everything she had been through and I couldn't help but feel proud of her. Even though it felt nostalgic and at times sad that I couldn't be there to help her. I might have been younger but I would have been there for her in any way I could.

Chris went back to Beacon Hills to help Scott and left me with Isaac. That's until some pretty messed up stuff started happening in Paris. And by messed up, I mean supernatural kind of messed up. News flash, Beacon Hills isn't the only town with a Nemeton. He thought it would be safer for me to be with him, so he can keep an eye on me at all times.

So here I am Beacon Hills, California. The perfect holiday destination for anybody supernaturally intrested.

I didn't really have any friends at BHHS. It was just about a week when I had arrived and it was already time, for the first game of the season, against Devenford Prep. I decided that I needed friends and since I wasn't exactly the outgoing type, maybe i could meet someone at the game.

Chris really didn't like the idea. He had a bad feeling about that game. I told him that Scott and the others would be there to protect everyone so I'd be safe. It took some convincing and a few hints, that I did not want to be around, that psycho of a grandfather of mine and I was already at the game.

Well I suppose you know how the story goes. The beast attacks, I can't do anything about it without my bow - it would be considered suicide, to go up against that werewolf with bare hands-, so I run toward the library with a bunch of other students.

When a panicking Scott comes through the doors, motioning for everyone to go upstairs, I stay there, hidden in case he needs my help. That's when the beast bursts into the room and charges at Scott.

I couldn't take the fact that I was doing nothing. I felt useless. I had the skills, but I couldn't take on that thing. It was three times bigger than me. Skills might be useful, but in this case, all that mattered was survival and to achieve that, you had to unleash your animal side. So I stayed there. Hidden and did nothing; nothing at all.

That's when I decided that I could play my part in this, too, either with them, or as the one that acted behind the scenes. The only problem is, I had to be careful so Chris wouldn't find out.

So here I am, one day later, taking my Math class, as if nothing happened. Liam wasn't here though. Neither was Mason nor Corey. Everything else seemed normal. Kids were in the hallways, chatting and talking about anything, but the events of last night.

Well, I suppose everyone's working behind the scenes. It really isn't fair... They risk their lives for everyone else and if they reveal themselves, everyone's gonna see them as monsters.

Being lost in my thoughts, as I was, I didn't really realize that school was over, until I found myself unconsciously bumping into a parked car, in the parking lot.

"Aouch"

"Woah, you okay?" a somewhat familiar voice called.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, glaring at the parked vehicle like it was its fault that I wasn't paying attention.

That's when I opened my eyes to be met by none other than the great Scott McCall. The True Alpha, I've heard so much about.

"Need a lift a home?" he offered politely.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'm actually waiting for my uncle..." I declined and then I decided to drop the bomb "...Chris". His eyes suddenly opened wide, I knew he could tell where I was taking this conversation.

"Chris Argent?" his voice was calm but his features had surprise and curiosity written all over them.

I nodded and by the look on his face, I could tell wheels were spinning inside his head. I decided to give him the answer he wanted, even though he hadn't asked the question yet.

"I thought that the great Scott McCall, the True Alpha of Beacon Hills, would have figured out who I am by now!" I spit out giving him all the information he needed.

So, this is pretty much how I ended up fighting to save the people of Beacon Hills, alongside the McCall pack. The beast defeated, the pack back together, Kira gone...

It had been pretty quiet the last few weeks. Well, that's only until last night...

I was with Liam, Mason and Corey, patrolling in the woods for any strange activities, since it was a full moon and to keep an eye on Liam. When we were about to leave a bright green light shone a few feet deeper in the woods. We went to take a closer look at it and what we saw next didn't make any sense.

"Guys!" I said one part frightened, the other confused, taking a step closer to Liam.

That's when I noticed the clearing right above the glow and the enormous cut down tree and it hit me.

"The Nemeton!" Liam echoed my thoughts. Weird stuff alaways happened in this town; but this. This was entirely diferrent. There were no claws, no fangs, nothing that a simple human would have considered terryfying. And that's what it made me so taken aback. It was the unknown. Even though it was strange, it wasn't scary. That feeling that I usually get when something bad is about to heppen, it wasn't there.

Mason and Corey turned to look at the beta and then back at the strange light that was now slowly fading. It gave me some kind of relief to watch it go away, but it wasn't going to last. Just when it was at the edge of completely extinguishing two figures came flying out of it and crashing onto each other.

Everyone jumped back in surprise when they stood up. I don't know if it was the shock of what we had just seen or what the figures seemed to look like that made me feel even more confused. One was female in a... was that a ladybug costume?

That triggered my curiosity to see what the other, apparently male figure, was wearing.

"A cat costume?" I thought to myself. I guess I said that out loud cause cause a heard a few snickers coming from where the boys were standing.

"Just how much weirder can this town get?"


	3. The Cat and The Bug

"I'm telling you it was a cat and a ladybug!" Liam insisted for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few minutes.

"Liam c'mon... I know this town has been through a lot but a girl dressed in a ladybug costume and a boy dressed as a black cat? Don't you think 'superheroes' are a bit too much? Even for Beacon Hills!" Lydia argued, not completely convinced by the beta's words.

"Guys he's telling the truth!" Maya defended him. "We were all there. Me, him even Mason and Corey. There was the Nemeton and right above it appeared a green light and the two figures fell out of it." she finished.

"Okay..." Scott replied after a moment or two of consideration. "We're gonna go look for the Nemeton after school is over. Now both of you get to class!". The sophomores nodded in agreement and headed back to their classes.

"Do you believe them?" Stiles asked his best friend worried about yet another supernatural problem that would threaten Beacon Hills.

"To be honest... After everything we've been through in this town there's no reason for me not to." the alpha sighed as they kept walking to their next class.

*LAST NIGHT IN THE WOODS*

"Chat... What do we do now?" Ladybug pleaded. Her eyes watery and wide with fear, ready to quit after searching for a way out of the woods for the past two hours.

"I don't know M'Lady" he huffed wearing a defeated expression. And then he saw her. His until now confident and reassuring posture immediately fell. That look on her face was all it took for him to fall apart.

"NO!" his abrupt change of tone startled her. "You're the strong one! Remember? Not me! If you give up then what am I supposed to do? I can't do this without you!" He placed his hands on her shoulders in order to comfort her. Her eyes now watery and filled with fear and frustration, but not the kind that you get when you're mad or annoyed. The kind that you never wanted anyone to witness, the one that appeares to always be there when sad and confused and most certainly... scared. The brave Ladybug was broken, there was no doubt in that but she had to pick up her pieces and put them back together.

"We're gonna figure this out, okay? First we have to find someone and ask them where we are. Now, are you with me?" He encouraged her and removed his hands from her shoulders. His gaze expectant, searching for an answer in her blue-bell eyes, but she refused to look at him.

Then she looked at him. That face of hers no longer wearing that smile that made the boy's heart melt, made him feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach. It was gone, but as he was about to protest and comfort her she spoke up.

"Chat," she paused. Her voice cracked and it was killing him inside. He couldn't bear seeing her like this... So... not like herself. "I'm scared!" she admitted and driftedher eyes away from him once again.

He put his hand softly under her chin lifting her head up so he could see her eyes clearly, but she was still not looking at him. She was embarassed that he had seen her so vulnerable. "Hey! Look at me!" There's no reason to be scared. We'll make it, okay?" he stepped closer, his eyes piercing into her soul. "And I'll be right by your side. Always there for anything you need."

Those words were enough not only ro comfort her, but at the same time something felt different. She felt warmer and so much closer to him and so she ran. She ran straight into his arms. His warm embrace was all she needed right now and she didn't have a care in the world, her lips quirking up a bit.

"Let's go." she broke apart, wiped the tears off her eyes and looked up at him. That look over there. That heart-warming, brave smile that he was so in love with. And they stayed there, in silence, staring at each other with no words.

"Ummm... M'Lady." Chat Noir was the one to break the silence. it wasn;t akward and he didn;t mind but looking at her made his mind go blank and there was only one thing thta popped into his mind.

"Yes, Chat?" she answered, apparently not having realized that he was about to say something. She was soon taken out of her trance though, when her partner waved a hand in front of her face. She shook her head and focused on what he had to say.

"I hate to ruin the moment but uh-... I-I don't mean to pressure you or anything but..." he was nervous, stuttering, tripping over his words. He didn't know how to ask such a thing from her especially after they had such a genuine bonding moment(if you get that know that I love you). He felt like he was taking advantage of the situation and he didn't want to make her run away, not now.

"I think that if we finally make it out of these woods and all... Don't you think we are gonna attract too much attention?" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I respect your wish for our identities to remain secret but... We don't know where we are or what the people that live here are like, if anyone even lives here. i mean we are literally in the middle of nowhere. Not to mention that we've been like this for hours... Poor Plagg must be exhausted. My kwami, his name is Plagg. And god I'm rumbling, but I'm really nervous and I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantange of the situation or anything. If you don't want to though I understand. We can go from the rooftops, or hide the suits with other clothes on top of them, or wear something to cov-"

"Chat!" she sighed. "CHATNOIR, STOP!" the heroine cut him off. She took a deep breath and with a reassuring and meaningful look in her eyes she let out words Chat for sure did not expect to hear. "You're right. And I'm ready. I was afraid at first but now I know that I can count on you no matter what. So I want you to know that you can count on me as well. You can trust me just as mush as I trust you. You're not just my partner but you're also my best friend. So... on the count of three?"

His smile reached his ears. His "Bugaboo" now knew she could trust him with what seemed her most precious secret and he wouldn't let her down. So he took a step closer and started counting.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

* * *

I NEVER SAID IT WAS OKAY TO TRUST ME!


	4. The Reveal

_"One"_

 _"Two"_

 _"Three"_

They said in unison and let the red and green lights of their transformations swim in the darkness. What was wrong was now right. Every secret was gone and the two opened their eyes to be met by a person that neither saw coming.

"Adrien!?"

"Marinette!?"

* * *

The fear now turned to shock, the shock into relief and relief in delight. That de;ight was sson gone though as Adrien saw Marinette's face darken. He couln't quite put a finger on what he thought she was feeling. Was it regret that he now knew who she was under the mask? Or maybe worse... Was it dissappointment that it was him? He needed an answer so he took a step closer to her.

"Marinette? Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" she didn't look at him. She didn't want to, she felt exposed and embarassed. What if he didn't accept her? What if Adrien thought- _WAIT! WHAT!?_ She had yet to realize what was going on so when it hit her, it all came crahing down hard; really hard. She was standing there in the middle of nowhere, not wearing her suit, she had just revealed herself to Chat Noir and vice versa. That she knew. But there she was having done all that, having confessed her fears and insecurities to her trusted partner. Her partner that was none other than Adrien. Adrien Agreste. Her secret crush. _SHIT! THIS WAS TOO MUCH!_

 _"_ M' lady?"

She lifted her head up. It was Adrien calling her that. That nickname she had heard so many times and never paid it any mind, but now... Now was different. This was different.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" the blond boy didn't know what was going on. He didn't have a single clue as o why she was apologising to him.

"That I'm not what you expected me to be. I mean Ladybug is brave and strong and independent... and then there's, well... me." her voice was soft but it was steady. There was no stummering or tripping over her words. She had grown up. She trusted her partner and it gave her courage and strength to be sure of herself, but it was still Adrien she was talking to and he was intimidating even if he didn't mean to.

"Hey! I'm not going to hear this. Ladybug might be the hero of Paris but Marinette is her own hero. The hero of her classmates who believe in her and chose her to represent them. The hero of her friends that can always count on her for anything they need. The hero of her family who leve her and she loves so much." he moved a bit closer and cupped her cheek. "But she's also my hero. My partner and one of my best friends with or without the suit."

She was smiling. Smiling a small smile and blushing. Fusriously blushing. She was so thankfull it was dark and he couln't see the heat taking over her face.

And then he smiled. A smile warm and genuine. It was contagious and Adrien became aware of that when he saw her whole face lighting up like the sun. He hadn't seen her like this. She had that expression she wore when she was with Alya, when she was happy. He had made her feel better and he was glad because Marinette was such an amazing person, she deserved to be happy.

That's when he felt it. Two arms wrapping around him. He looked down and saw raven hair on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Thank you, Adrien."

A grin creeped up on his face and he never wanted that moment to end but then reality hit him. They still had no idea where tehey were. No idea what had happened to them. They had no idea how to get out of this. But they had each other. They would find a way out of this. They always did.

They were like this for too long though and it was becoming awkward and the blue eyed girl decided to pull apart.

"So what now?" there was no fear this time. There was only hope and damn did Adrien love to see his lady like this.

"Now we find a way out of these woods before any wolves come by looking for a midnight snack. Because I sure taste delicious." Yep. There it was that all so familiar smirk. He sure was feeling like himself again.

"I may be able to help with that." a small high pitched voice came from Marinette's bag and the kwami flew out introducing herself ever so politely. "Hi! I'm Tikki! It's really nice to meet you Adrien. Marinette talks a lo-" her greeting was cut off by a, once again, furiously blushing Marinette, as she put a hand in front of her kwami's mouth, which covered her whole face.

Adrien was confused, but quickly shrugged his friend's weird behavior off and focused on the task at hand. "Hello, Tikki. Nice to meet you too. So you said you could help us..." he trailed off unsure of how to finish his sentence, which was probably ridiculous, but for some reason he felt uncomfortable having both Marinette and Tikki look at him. _Where was Plagg when you needed him?_ He was mpst likely taking a nap in his jacket pocket, knowing how lazy he was.

"I can fly over the trees and search for some sort of light source or anything that could look helpful." Hm... Tikki was a lot nicer than Plagg. She offfered to _fly over the trees_. Juat the mentio of flying would get Plagg tired. Adrien nodded "Okay."

With that Tikki took off into the trees and left the two teenagers behind. A comfortable silence had settled between them until the red creature came back, a huge grin plastered on her face. She had surely found something.

"It looks like there's a town this way", the kwami pointed towards the direction the town was and both heroes turned to look that way and then back at each other. They kew where to got and all that was left now was to folllow the path that lead to the answers they needed. They started walking side to side making small talk all the way to their destination.

The sun was coming up and its morning light shone through the golden leaves of the dead trees. A morning breeze grazed their skin but it didn't bother them. They were focused on getting out of these woods and that's what they did. They finally got out and they could see the small town alive and full with people. The sun was already all out shining bright in the sky making the city look peaceful and quiet.

 _But looks can be deceiving..._

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so sorry for taking that long to update but I was having a writer's block and it was exam season so now that I'm done with the term tests I finally got the time to write this.

I'm relly sorry if this sucks but it's like 1 in the morning here and I should be asleep cause it's a school night but I've been so stressed lately and I needed a way to take away all that stress. Oh and sorry in advance for an typos or grammatic mistakes but I cannot function enough to fix them right now.

NEXT CHAPTER: a little bit of socialising with the locals wouldn't be bad if they needed information right...?


End file.
